


My desire

by Hopeless_R



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Mas valia a pena arriscar, valia a pena manter o sorriso confiante no rosto dele, enquanto ele fazia o trabalho sujo. No final, toda história, apesar de terem todos os seus sujos, necessitava de um herói e esse herói era Jack, o comandante da Overwatch.[...]"[Reaper76]





	My desire

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos lá, primeiramente obrigada, por estarem aqui, iniciando mais uma leitura.  
> Segundo, desculpe-me os erros, se tiver algum.  
> Terceiro, obrigada EvilKah por ter corrigido-a.  
> Quarto, ele é a continuação da fanfic que escrevi no desafio 17 dias [Day 1], não precisam ler para ler essa.  
> Sintam-se a vontade e boa leitura.

_"Em última análise, amam-se os nossos desejos, e não o objeto desses desejos."_

**Friedrich Nietzsche**

**My Desire**

 

_\- Agradecerei ela depois. – Disse com calma. – Agora vamos discutir um uso mais eficiente da sua gravata._

_- Hãn? – Gabriel sorriu e voltou a beija-lo com calma._

_\- Tão inocente. – Comentou. – A noite ainda nem começou._

_Jack estava fodido._

Literalmente, ele descobrira da pior ou melhor forma, como Gabriel podia ser criativo com uma simples gravata vermelha. Além de descobrir como o moreno era bom com os nós. Ele estava preso a cama, e já fazia algum tempo que tinha sido deixado daquela forma. 

Seus braços estavam cruzados atrás de sua cabeça, presos pela gravata, em uma única volta, e logo iam de encontro ao seu rosto, cobrindo-lhe sua visão. Estava a total mercê de Gabriel, ele mordeu os lábios em antecipação. Ele escutava atentamente aos passos cuidadosos do moreno que lhe rodeava a cama, procurando um jeito de iniciar o que quer que estivesse pensando. 

Jack abriu a boca, soltando o ar exasperado, podendo escutar as engrenagens da mente do mais velho trabalharem com fervor. Sentia-se totalmente exposto para o outro e seu corpo se esquentava a medida que o tempo passava. Podia sentir um toque macio por sua pele, mas ele sabia que era somente o outro percorrendo seus olhos por seu corpo, mordeu o lábio inferior, sua imaginação e ansiedade iria leva-lo a loucura, sem mesmo o outro sequer ter te tocado. Fazendo seu coração já mais calmo do início da noite, bater com mais força, iniciando-se as batidas descompassadas, escutou uma risada grave vinda do outro, mordeu os lábios inferiores. 

- Já está excitado, Jack? - Gabriel pode visualizar com precisão os pelos finos do outro se erguerem com a súbita elevação da sua voz, aquilo o satisfez. - Oh! Descobri algo novo, não? - Disse com um sorriso torto, a voz grave penetrava a audição do loiro. Gabriel colocou o joelho próximo do corpo do outro, sem realmente o encostar, mas só com aquilo fazia com que o outro sentisse seu calor próximo de si.  

Sua mão foi até o rosto do homem, Jack fechou os punhos como se pressentisse o toque do outro, Gabriel parou com sua mão a milímetros do rosto do outro, fazendo-o gemer frustrado. Podia sentia o calor emanar da pele do outro e se dissipar entre o perigoso espaço que tinha entre a mão calejada do latino com a sua pele.  

A inquietação o fazia remexer os punhos, fazendo o mais velho rir do outro. Aquele pequeno espaço representava sua única linha para a racionalidade e perdição, e Gabriel parecia estar tomando-a para si o controle desses dois abismos. O falso toque estava em sua face e descia rente pelo seu corpo, sem errar a distância, perfeccionista. Não poderia esperar menos do comandante da Blackwatch.  

- Vamos apostar, Jack?  

\- Vá a merda, Reyes. - Ele escutou a risada quase cruel do outro comandante, rente ao seu ouvido, ele desviou o rosto, ficando vermelho e sentindo sua respiração falhar, a quanto tempo ele estava tão próximo de si?  

"Corujas gostam de brincar com sua presa." 

Jack arfou com o pensamento, de onde tirara tão frase? Ah! Sim, Gabriel lhe falara uma vez isso quando o loiro descobriu que ele gostava de corujas e lhe contou aquele pequeno fato. Xingou mentalmente o latino, ele era o único que conseguia fazer aquilo consigo. 

 - Você não está em posição para qualquer direito por aqui. - Certo aquilo o acertou como se tivesse acertado uma parede em meio a corrida, mordeu o lábio inferior, Reyes o estava provocando. Podia sentir as garras dele sobre seu ego, arranhando-o e trazendo sua paz de espirito para longe. 

Paz de espirito, era algo que já não tinha mais a algum tempo, algo tremeu em si.  

\- Preste atenção em mim. - Jack virou seu rosto para a direção da voz do outro, enroscando seus narizes, e logo suas bocas travavam uma luta fervorosamente entre si. Queria aquela gravata longe de seus braços e olhos, queria tocar Gabriel e vê-lo. 

Soltou o ar frustrado quando o outro se separou, sentindo o calor lhe abandonar os lábios e se substituído pela morna respiração contra seus lábios. A voz veio embargada pela luxúria e desejo, veio à tona. 

\- Eu não vou lhe tocar. - Disse, Jack sabia que por trás dos panos que o vedavam, havia um sorriso torto e sacana, aquilo lhe incomodou. - Cariño.  

Sem tocar em sua pele a mão pesada percorreu por sobre o braço dele, sentia os finos pelos dele enroscarem sobre sua mão calejada, Jack sentia a presença do outro que fazia cada poro que sustentava seus pelos contraírem e lhe causar formigamentos repentinos que transmitiam uma mensagem para o seu cérebro, que repassava essa informação de maneira exagerada.  

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo o calor percorrer por seu corpo, descendo e percorrendo por cada musculo, Gabriel se aproveitava da sensibilidade que a gravata nos olhos de Jack poderia oferecer. O loiro erguia seu tronco se frustrando por saber que o outro era rápido o suficiente para tirar a mão, fazendo-o grunhir frustrado e o latino a se limitar com uma lufada de ar em tom de divertimento.  

O calor que outro emitia sobre sua pele, era como o calor de uma vela quando você passava a mão por cima de sua chama, o perigo estava ali, poderia se queimar. E tudo o que o capitão queria era se deixar queimar por aquele toque, entrar em combustão instantânea, permitir que todas as suas inervações nervosas colapsassem ao ponto de apaga-lo em êxtase.  

O formigamento causado pela sua expectativa percorria pelo seu corpo, como um formigueiro desesperado, iniciando pelo seu pescoço e indo até seu peito aonde ficara por um tempo ali irritantemente até percorrer o restante de seu corpo. 

\- Gabe... Por favor... - Ele pediu, seu corpo clamava por toques, principalmente a ereção que se formara em seu baixo ventre, Gabriel deu um sorriso torto.  

\- Agora você quer um acordo? - Jack gemeu, a movimentação dele sobre a cama, colocado suas pernas entre as dele, permitindo um choque momentâneo entre as duas peles, suas pernas se moveram institivamente para mais perto do corpo quente. - Se você encostar em mim, sem minha permissão, eu prometo que você vai sofrer bem mais. - o loiro grunhiu irritado, apertando as mãos e respirando profundamente, Gabriel pode ver o peito se levantar, indicando a frustração do outro.  

Gabriel levou as pontas dos dedos sobre a pele do outro que suspirou, ele passou levemente, subindo da pélvis até abaixo do mamilo dele, Jack soltou o ar, sentindo o fogo se alastrar que chegava sentia uma certa dormência, suas pernas se dobraram abrindo levemente elas. O latino ainda sorria de canto com a reação dele, sentindo-se tentando a ir mais além, mas ele estava se divertindo com aquilo, profundamente. Seus dedos se afastaram levemente, e Jack estava ansioso.  

Em um movimento mais rápido e inesperado, suas duas mãos, tocaram os mamilos de Jack que apertou as mãos, sentiu os dedos rodeando-os e apertando, e logo depois, sentiu as fios grossos da barba dele por sobre seu peito, beijando-o e criando traços até seu pescoço sensível, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem, ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Gabriel mordeu o local e depois, desceu marcando outro com seus dentes.  

Jack não sabia em qual toque se concentrar, as mãos que subiam até seus braços ou as mordidas quentes e o rastejar dos pelos grossos por sobre seu peito até seu abdômen. Até ele parar novamente, se afastar. Gabriel escutou o outro ganir, como um filhote machucado, desesperado.  

\- Não... Não... - A voz do loiro era sofrida, suas pernas tremiam seus braços tencionavam e seus músculos saltavam. - Gabe...  

Se as mordidas estavam vermelhas, imaginava que no dia seguinte estariam roxas, droga, o pensamento o fez grunhir grave, e Gabriel sentia-se orgulhoso com aquilo. Ele estralou a língua no céu da boca. Jack queria gritar com o outro, mas sua única vontade falava mais alto, ser tocado, ter atenção e sentir ele.  

As mãos de Gabriel percorreram pela lateral do corpo do loiro, desciam com precisam para os flancos do homem que suspirou com antecipação do que iria acontecer, uma das mãos parou em seu flanco e a outro manteve-se descendo, passando por sua nádega e traçando com toda a sua palma a curvatura do outro. Jack sentia a mão dele passando por baixo de sua perna a erguendo levemente, ele prendeu a respiração, era horrível ficar à mercê de seus escassos sentidos. 

O tato se tornava um turbilhão de sensações, mergulhando para várias profundezas diferentes e estados físicos, afiando-se à medida que passava mais tempo com aquela venda em seus olhos. A audição não era o ponto mais forte que se tinha naquele momento, seus gemidos e arfares, tornava difícil sua concentração em escutar qualquer coisa que não fosse a voz do moreno que estava ali, mas quando essa voz se fazia presente, tudo ficava mais sensível. A fala naquele momento era somente para soar melodias libidinosas por todo o quarto, que fariam até um súcubo ficar com inveja.  

Sentir cada toque, escutar cada palavra e deixar seus gemidos soarem, faziam toda aquela cena ficar viva e ao mesmo tempo expectante pelo seu êxtase final.  

Sentir os lábios dele sobre a sua parte interna da perna o fez afundar a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e virar a cabeça levemente para o lado e contrair os músculos, Gabriel sentiu-o tremer em suas mãos, continuou a beijar o local e dessa vez subindo, arrastando sua barba. Jack sentia sua perna esquentar com intensidade e então o ele respirou fundo novamente, quando já sentia os fios grossos por sobre sua pélvis, sentiu a mão parada sobre seus flancos descerem para a sua nádega, e logo em seguida posicionando seus dedos em sua entrada, senti-o apertar, erguendo a cintura com sutileza em resposta ao movimento dele.  

Gabriel soltou a perna dele com calma, deixando-o mais próximo de si, e sua mão foi para o membro duro e gotejante do loiro, que travou os músculos do abdômen, a resposta não passou despercebida pelo latino que novamente sorria satisfeito. 

\- Vejo que alguém está um pouco sensível. - Apertou o falo, fechando sua mão em volta, fazendo Jack abrir a boca e jogar a cabeça para trás, Gabriel podia ver o pomo de adão subindo e descendo, enquanto o outro delirava com seu toque.  

Sua movimentação foi lenta e a pressão que exercia sobre ele, era forte o suficiente para que Jack sentisse seu membro ser prensado pela a sua mão. Sua mão descia com firmeza, apertando desde a base até a ponta, podendo enxergar a cabeça ficando roxa e o pré sêmen que se formava por cima. A cintura do loiro se movimentou querendo mais contato, e ele parou de se mover, sem largar o membro, fazendo-o choramingar.  

\- O que você tem que me dizer, Jack? - Ele abriu a boca e Gabriel deu um pequeno apertão, fazendo-o gemer longamente, e fechar a boca.  

\- Gabe... 

\- O quê?  

\- Vá se foder. - Gabriel riu, grave e de uma maneira quase maligna, fazendo Jack sentir um arrepio em todo o seu corpo.  

\- Não, Jack. - Disse com divertimento na voz. - Isso vai acontecer com você. - E largou o membro dele, fazendo Jack se desesperar.  

\- Não, não... Por favor. - Desespero era nítido na voz dele, Gabriel ajeitou-se por entre ele, colocando sua perna dobrada embaixo de Jack que sentiu seu quadril levantar e o membro rijo do outro encostar em seu saco, roçando levemente.  

\- O quê? - Questionou, sentindo seu controle ser esvaziado, ele próprio estava ficando impaciente com o que poderia fazer. 

\- Eu não aguento mais... - Disse entre seus ofegos desesperados. - Preciso de mais... - Ar, ele precisava de ar, ele sentia-se sem ar, falar parecia a coisa mais difícil para se realizar, quando sua concentração era totalmente perdida quando sentia o membro dele roçar em sua entrada, juntamente com os dedos que abriam sem pudor. - Mais...  

\- Descreva, Jack. - Jack sentiu o dedo dele entrando em sua entrada, fazendo-o arquear as costas, Gabriel podia sentir a cavidade ainda úmida e quente, apertando-se contra seu dígito, ele mordeu o lábio inferior tentando se concentrar no que tinha que falar, e rápido, por que a medida que ele demorava, mais lento Gabriel iria.  

\- Mas que... - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, segurando seu xingamento, Gabriel fitava as reações dele, se satisfazendo com o que conseguia arrancar do outro. - Meu Deus, Gabe! Você é um sádico. - Ele disse entre os dentes, gemendo logo quando sentiu o outro afundar seu dedo dentro dele e mexe-lo. Primeiro aviso. - Oh! Nã-- Ele travou na hora. - Não pare, por favor... Preciso que você faça isso, preciso de você dentro de mim. 

Sem um aviso sequer, a mão do outro segurou seu membro e estimulou sem parar e rápido, quase brusco, fazendo Jack gemer alto, quase como se fosse gritos, chamando-o, viu as mãos dele se fecharem uma contra a outra. Jack sentia várias ondas de calor percorrerem por seu corpo sem parar, ele sentia que a qualquer momento iria entrando em curto, ele estava a mercê do latino, totalmente entregue.  

A segunda ação sem aviso do moreno, foi o segundo dedo entrar e se mover rápido, e logo depois o terceiro dedo. Suas pernas se fechavam nas laterais do corpo de Gabriel e ele erguia seu tronco, sentindo todo o prazer vir sem parar para ele respirar ou processar. Um gemido mais alto, fez Gabriel apertar o topo do membro de Jack, escutando-o agonizar frustrado. 

Mas logo a sua frustração se tornou em um gemido longo quando os dedos se agilizaram em sua entrada, Gabriel mordeu o lábio inferior, levando a mão que antes masturbava Jack para o seu membro, estimulando-se. Jack escutou o gemido de Gabe e tentava a todo custar imaginar o que o outro estava fazendo, ele balançou a cabeça irritado e confuso em meio as suas sensações. Querendo ver o outro.  

Um ponto especifico que os dedos Gabriel atingiram, fez o outro entrar em um estupor total e seu corpo respondeu de maneira graciosa, erguendo os ombros, a cintura arrebitando e suas pernas cedendo.  

Ele se afastou por um momento, e logo em seguida se inclinando por sobre o outro, fazendo questão que seus membros se roçassem sem pudor, esfregando-se sobre ele, e o beijando-o longamente. Sua mão foi para a mesa de canto, ao lado da cama, pegando o lubrificante e se afastando. Distribuindo uma boa quantidade em seu membro. Jack pode escutar o barulho da tampa se abrindo e fechando, ele arfou em expectativa.  

Gabriel se posicionou, e o penetrou, Jack fechou suas pernas em torno de sua cintura, e uma das mãos dele foram para a cabeceira e a outra para a cintura do outro, mantendo-o firme no local. Jack gemeu longamente, sentindo-se partir ao meio. 

-  _Porra_... - Gabriel falou entre os dentes, sentindo seu membro ser constringido pela entrada do mais novo, e logo se movia, a mão que estava na cintura de Jack foi para a cama, ao lado da cabeça dele que apoiou sua cabeça lá, virando o rosco e roçando seus lábios sobre a pele do moreno.  

Os gemidos iam em viam, decrescendo e ascendendo, como uma montanha russa, dependendo da intensidade de Gabe e sua busca implacável pelo ponto especifico de Jack que delirava a àquela altura do campeonato, se perdendo entre a consciência e o prazer.  

Gabriel não parava, levando a mão que estava na cabeceira para o membro do loiro que abriu a boca, rouco. _Porra._  Jack não sabia por onde mais sentia mais prazer se era em seu membro sendo estimulado ou pela sua entrada, que era penetrada sem dó pelo outro.  

\- Eu vou...  

Ele avisou, mas Gabriel não parou incentivando-o a se entregar, e foi o que ele fez. Ele se deleitou com prazer em seu ápice, respirando ofegante. Gabriel, foi o próximo a se entregar, saindo de dentro dele e se masturbando e permitindo-se gemer grave, como se estivesse grunhindo em prazer, como uma fera. E então liberar-se sobre o outro, o abdômen e pélvis do loiro sendo marcado pela semente do outro.  

Gabriel sentiu as pernas do outro cederem ao seu redor, e ele voltou seu olhar para o outro. 

\- Jack? - Questionou, levando as mãos para o rosto dele que não se movia, ele soltou o ar, ele perdera a consciência. 

Gabriel deu um sorris de canto, satisfeito com o que tinha acabado de fazer, tirou a gravata que estava prendendo os pulsos de Jack e o vendava ao mesmo tempo com cuidado, vendo-o adormecido. Mexeu nas mechas douradas com calma, e se deitou na cama, com cuidado para não acorda-lo.  

Gabriel respirava ainda meio descompassado, mas acompanhava os traços do outro, com cuidado, olhou para o relógio com calma. Depois voltou seu olhar novamente para Jack, ele desejava que o tempo parasse ali mesmo, que tudo o que ele mais deseja-se mantivesse assim, mesmo que aquilo o destruísse em um futuro próximo, aquilo valeria a pena? O seu maior desejo era estar ali nos braços do loiro, do outro comandante, era estarem assim eternamente, sem se importar com as coisas ao redor deles, mas para isso, ele teria que fazer coisas que provavelmente se arrependeria depois, que provavelmente quebraria toda a confiança de Jack.  

Mas valia a pena arriscar, valia a pena manter o sorriso confiante no rosto dele, enquanto ele fazia o trabalho sujo. No final, toda história, apesar de terem todos os seus sujos, necessitava de um herói e esse herói era Jack, o comandante da Overwatch. Ele escutou o movimentar a sua frente e Jack abria os olhos cansados, revelando seu despertar preguiçoso e perdido.  

- Quan... - Gabriel sorriu de canto, o abraçando.  

\- Dez minutos, volte a dormir. - Jack concordou com a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa incompreensível, mas que possivelmente em seus sonhos fariam total sentindo.  

E assim, ele viu novamente o outro retornar ao mundo dos sonhos, o aproximando de si, como se fosse um porto seguro, uma rocha firme. Droga. Ele o abraçou, e permitiu-se aproveitar de tudo o que tinha ali, até Orfeu atingi-lo com sua melódica música.   

. 

. 

. 

A manhã tinha começado cedo e rotineira, para alguns, mas Gabriel Reyes quebrava um dos protocolos, adentrando a uma das salas de alta tecnologia. 

\- Agradeço por ter aceitado minha proposta, Reyes. - Disse a mulher que estava na cadeira e se virava para ele, revelando os olhos bicolores. - Não vai se arrepender. 

\- Assim espero.  

. 

. 

. 

No fim, ele se arrependeu.  

**Author's Note:**

> Muito obrigada por terem lido, espero que tenham gostado, cliquem no botão de "gost---   
> Opa, fala errada.   
> Desculpe-me novamente pelos erros, e tenham uma boa semana ^-^"


End file.
